baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's House
Baldi's House is a place you can find outside Here School in the Neighborhood in Baldi's Basics. It's near the beginning of the neighborhood. Description Baldi's House is a small house that has a yellow door used to go in and out of it. It's where Baldi goes when he is not teaching at Here School. On the front of the house it shows a poster of Baldi, indicating that it's his house. Inside the house, there is a desk with Baldi's Ruler on it. There are also some shelves and a chair sitting next to a TV. Near the back of room there is a BSODA Machine, which can be used if the player has a quarter to get a BSODA. There is also 2 tables in the house, one with a think pad the player can interact with, and the other with a Energy Flavored Zesty Bar. In BBTUQ, Baldi can be seen waving to the player outside his house. In another baldi fangame, Baldi's Basics The Big Trip (BBTBT), it is found as one of the areas you have to go to when collecting supplies in the first level. This version of the house has a garage. Location Baldi's House is located in the Neighborhood, which is a place outside next to Here School. Baldi's House is near the beginning of the Neighborhood, where the road starts. In BBTUQ, the house appears outside one of the question areas as an easter egg, and has a roof. Interactions In Baldi's House you can interact with the Think Pad and the BSODA Machine. When you interact with the Think Pad, it will bring up the Think Pad interface but instead of showing questions you have to solve it will show a screen saying "Would You Like To Have A Notebook?" And where the check or X marks would usually be it shows the words Yes, No, and Maybe. If you press Yes, it will add a notebook to your counter and then the ThinkPad will disappear. If you click No or Maybe, it will disappear, but it won't give you a notebook. It's also called Baldi's ThinkPad. Items This is a list of items you can find in Baldi's House. You can add items that appear on the shelves here. Trivia * Baldi's House was made in Unity * If it was a real place you could visit in Baldi, it would be outside Here School * Baldi's House is the 1st one in the Neighborhood * In Johnster's Baldi Fangame, Baldi's Basics The Ultimate Quiz, Baldi's House Can Be Found As An Easter Egg On The First Level * In BBTUQ, Baldi is outside his house, waving to the player, and you can see the thinkpad on a table inside the house. Also, the house has a roof, something the original house didn't have. Gallery Baldi's House 2.PNG|The Inside of Baldi's House Baldi's House 3.PNG|The ThinkPad and Zesty Bar in Baldi's House. Baldi's House 4.PNG|Player in Third-Person Mode standing in front of the TV. Baldi's House 5.PNG|Map of Here School, with Location of Baldi's House in the Neighborhood. Thinkpad.png|When you use the ThinkPad in Baldi's House. Baldishouseinbbtuqwaving.png|Baldi Waving To The Player In BBTUQ Baldi's Basics The Ultimate Quiz - Level1ClassicBaldi - PC, Mac & Linux Standalone - Unity 2019.2.4f1 Personal_ _DX11_ 12_18_2019 4_20_41 PM.png|The Outside Of Baldi's House In BBTUQ In Unity. It has a roof Baldi's Basics The Ultimate Quiz - Level1ClassicBaldi - PC, Mac & Linux Standalone - Unity 2019.2.4f1 Personal_ _DX11_ 12_18_2019 4_20_48 PM.png|The inside of the house in unity in BBTUQ. It has less stuff inside than the original house. Category:Locations Category:Johnster's Creations Category:KNUCKK Ultra-Approved Pages